Effects of Miscreation
by Anthem's Rest
Summary: I've seen many things in the bit of time after the World 'ended' But I never really expected to end up in one of the games I played before all of this. Oh well. My name is Ivan or Derrick if you'd prefer. and this? This is my story. (Warning, (F)Shep. Miscreated and Dayz elements. as well as POV changes)


**A/N: Heyo! Anthem here, This is gonna my other main story besides Remnants of the Anthem. Once one of these two are a majority done. I will focus on Ironclad March. ANYWAYS I don't own anything. Dayz, Miscreated and Mass Effect belong to their respective owners!The only thing I own is the OCs I put in. Onto the show!**  
**-**  
**(Play: Rise Up Dead Men| Hunt Showdown Humming Theme. (Feel free to play the Chirstmas one for humor!)**

_Upon a doomed world far but not so far away. T__he cold night was something, many of the survivors of Klenova Island(1) had gotten adjusted to since the Outbreak._  
_While many would not dare take the risks of the night for fear of losing their lives to the more agressive hordes. One man was brave enough to creep about. Clad in old Military fatigues, along with a HPC(2), A Ballistic helmet,with a Balaclava and Nvgs. _  
_ The stars and moon in the sky shined a dim light across the Island of Klenova as the Survivor walked through Woods and Tundra to avoid the nearby towns and Cities.. the only sounds heard being the hoots of owls and the light crunching of snow beneath his boots_

"Hopefully this is right and not a bunch of shit.. I mean yes. I do trust the traders but.. Who knows what those guys are thinking half the time? I mean seriously.. an abandoned Lab complex where the source of the.. mutants and Zombies came from? Really?" _The man pondered aloud as he walked._  
"I mean, I am one to like adventure.. but it still seems a bit far fetched.. even to me."

_ His thought was quickly followed by a sigh as he walked. his pace never faultering even as the sounds of a distant horde became apparent to the ear/ The survivor continuing forward. only quickening his pace when the sounds of the horde became too close for comfort and while the heavy rain did help mas the noise he made. He didn't want to push his luck too much._  
_ The Rain continued to fall. slowly but surely turning to snow. the survivior ignoring it as he arrived at the location he was given. Nothing really catching his inerest inside the small clearing besides what looked like a half buried hatch connected to a man sized circle of concrete The survvior quickly moving over and looking at the hatch after slinging His Mosin onto his back._

"I guess this is it? Not that impres..." _He trailed off after managing to tug open the hatch. staring down into the dark abyss that was the hole now before him. His Nvgs barely illuminating it besides the rusted ladder that led down into the depths. _

"Ivan.. you dumbass should not of opened my mouth... Fuck.. Welp! A deal's a deal!" _The now named Ivan, sighed. carefully getting onto the ladder before starting his slow decent down into the darkness. _"Of all of the things I could of done tonight... I chose to go what can be considered ruin diving,... you have gotta be kidding me" _Ivan grumbled to himself with every slow step down the ladder. _

"Seriously you need to stop doing this to yourself Ivan.. What's next? I'll find myself in a whole new world or some shit?" (3)

_He let out a quiet chuckle at the his head lightly then grinning underneath his balaclava as his foot touched solid floor._"Ha.. here we go. Ground floor. now to loot!"_Ivan let out another chuckle. turning to face the doorway behind him. unslinging his Mosin. _

_"_I wonder how much of this place will be intact...?" _He pondered softly while beginning to walk forward. through the doorway and deeper into the dark corridor. using his Nvgs to guide himself safely. Each step echoig through out the halls. but nothing reacted.. No roars of mutrants. or the groans accoiated with the infected._

"Not... not even a single thing..?"

_Ivan muttered in disbelief. his eyebrows raising under the balaclava. before he shook his head continuing forward and following the hallway.. occasionally checking a side door, only to find they were locked and required a Keycard.. much to Ivan's annoyance. _

"_Тупой Дверь!__(4)_ Why didn't the Trader give me a Keycard! and he expects me to loot the place?!" _Ivan cursed a few times under his breathh. before continuing ahead once more. trying every door he came across. before finding one THAT FINALLY OPENED, Ivan's relieved sigh echoing throughout the long as hell hallway as he pushed the door opened and entered. His movement immeaditly ceasing due to what he saw... a Metallic Arch towards the back of the room.. wires connecting and interlocking with the metal pieces before said wires ran all acroos the room.. across the floor. into the walls. even some into the cieling much to his utter confusion._

"_Какого черта ...?__(5)_ What is this thing? Some sort of twisted Sci Fi fantasy gateway or some shit?"_Ivan let his confusion be known to the silence in the room. eyeing the strutcure with a tilted head. then allowing his gaze to fall to some of the wires on the floor. following them over to a lever on the nearby wall. _

"Ok... Now what was it the trader wanted me to do besides take everything. Because I obviously can't take this shit! was it.. to.. test if any of this shit works?" _He pondered aloud once more before groaning.  
_"Y'know what? Fuck it! Fuck that trader. I'm going to touch this shit and see if I can't break it just to piss him off!"  
_Ivan walked over to the wall. lowering his Mosin to grab the lever. closing his eyes and pulling upwards with all of the might he could muster! A loud snap being heard as the handle of the lever snapped off. followed by the sounds of Lights turning on.. and electricity crackling behind him from the Arch.. Ivan opening his eyes and turning around to look. only to cruse and close them. as the sudden light in the room made his Nvgs get a bit too bright._

"SON OF A... Fuck!" _Ivan pulled the Nvgs up before rubbing his eyes with his forearm. _"Note to self. Do not wear Night Vision. when fucking with random lever!" _He nodded to himself before opening his eyes once more.. allowing them to adjust to the now lit room. his eyes going comically wide as he noticed the Arch sparking and quite literally shaking violently. _"Oh... Son of a Bit.." _Ivan's vision went white... then turned to black._

_**-**_  
_**A/N Putting this gere to explain the ( ) numbers. 1. Klenova island. Is something a friend and I came up with. Imagine a mix of Chernoruss, Tanoa, Livonia, and some of the other modded Dayz maps. and you'll have a somewhat good diea. 2, Quite Simple. a Heavy Plate Carrier. need that heavy armor! 3. That... well All I could say was the fucker was asking for it! **__Ivan: _"FUCKING ASSHOLE!" _**Yea I love you too, Pal. anyways! 4. roughly translates to and I quote "Stupid fucking door" and finally 5. Qyute literally means. What the fuck XD. I may be wrong so don't quite me on that. Hopefolly you enjoyed this chapter. I'll catch you in the next chapter! LATER **__Ivan: _"SEND ME BACK YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" _**SORRY NO CAN DO. A CERTAIN PERSON WOULD FUCK ME UPI!**_


End file.
